Houses Made of Cards
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: All the liars find their soulmates while having relationship problems. 4 part. Start. Seanna , Ezria ,Wrencer , and Bemily . Ending with Haleb , Jaria , SPOBY , and Samily XD Top 100 Challenge


**Houses Made of Cards**

4 part Story that involves all 4 Liars

Haleb

Jaria

Spoby

Samily/ Emara (Which one do you like more

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanna Ackard <strong>_

On the day of her 4th anniversary to her husband Sean. 23 year old Hanna Ackard awoke to an empty bed and a note.

_There was an emergency down at the church._

_`Sean_

Hanna crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground and then wiped her eyes. She got out of bed lazily. She put on her slippers and walked down the hallway leisurely. Being a pastor's wife sucked. She truly hated it. She used to think when she was 13 and thought Sean was the coolest boy in the world in her frumpy clothes and geeky group of friends. Out of all her friends she said that one day she would be the only one to be gone as soon as she turned 18. But not even a week after she began freshman year her fate was sealed when Sean asked her to go to the movies.

Soon one movie turned into dinner and dinner turned into meeting his parents and meeting his parents made it official that they were together. Then on graduation being the stereotypical high school sweethearts they got engaged. They waited a year and a half before they had a huge wedding that the entire town was invited to the wedding. It was the talk of the town. Soon after Sean got his ministry license and we settled down in a small 2 bedroom house down the street from his parents.

The small quaint lifestyle was fine at first. Looking nice and helping out charities whenever you can. Hosting bake sales and selling with a smile. Hosting small little fundraisers at their home as well as a barbecue every once in a while. Though soon the life became suffocating because they were only 23 yet they were acting like they were 40. Hell they weren't even having sex anymore.

When Hanna reached the kitchen she soon started a larger breakfast in hopes that Sean would be home soon to spend the rest of the day at home with her and enjoy their anniversary like two young people in their twenties. As soon as she turned on the stove to let it preheat while she took a quick shower and got ready for her day. She put on a nice blue dress that fell above her knees and a pair of black heels as well as some make-up. then she headed back downstairs to continue with breakfast.

Hanna was making coffee when Sean came through the door all smiles along with another man that she has yet to know. There was something about the man that intrigued her. He was a little younger looking than her , maybe 20 or so. He wore an army jacket and a knit hat. Sean just looked at her quickly and looked away but the man he brought with him continued to look at her longer to the point she was blushing.

"Hi honey happy anniversary." Hanna said going over to Sean giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Who is this?"

"Ernie found him asleep last night outside the church. So I offered to to take him back here and feed this nice man some breakfast before he went on his merry way." Sean said not acknowledging it was their anniversary as he turned towards the fridge getting some orange juice. "I have a call I have to make in my office I will be right back." Sean said leaving the two strangers together.

"My name is Caleb , Caleb Rivers. Nice to meet you Mrs. Ackard. " Caleb said to Hanna blushed even more.

"I am only 23 , my name is Hanna by the way. Nice to meet you too. Are you hungry the cinnamon rolls are almost done if you want one. I am also making eggs and bacon if you want some." Hanna offered as he shook his head laughing.

"A cinnamon roll is fine. I am just backpacking down the east coast and the bus stopped here so I decided to just spend the night infront of the church since it was 3 am and I was tired. " Caleb said trying to relax Hanna but it didn't help at all.

"Oh okay. Would you like something to drink along with you cinnamon roll?" Hanna said as she heard the oven timer go off and walked over and got the rolls out of the oven. Not aware that Caleb was checking her out as she went over to get the cinnamon rolls.

"I'll just have some coffee if it okay with you. I am actually staying in the Rosewood woods tonight. I heard there was nice wild life in there." He told Hanna as she smiled.

"I used to camp a few years ago , but once Sean and I started dating the only wild places I have been are to weddings. " Hanna said as she blushed more and Caleb smiled.

"You don't seam like your 23 , you act more like my mom than my sister." Caleb said and Hanna looked offended.

"Hey that wasn't nice. I am too youthful. How old are you? 20 , 21?" Hanna asked smartly and Caleb shook his head.

"I turned 18 last month." He said exaggerating the fact he was an adult and not some minor. Smiling more as she poured coffee into a mug and handed him the coffee as well as a small plate with the cinnamon roll on it.

"Wow , why would your mom let you out of the nest to be on your own?" Hanna asked him and he shook his head.

"The same reason why your husband didn't give you a real kiss on your anniversary ... he doesn't love you as much as you love him." Caleb said bluntly and she dropped the plate in her hands and turned and glared at him as soon as the plate shattered.

"You listen here you punk . My husband does love me and I know he does. He didn't he wouldn't be here. There is nothing tying him down to me..." She said pointing her finger at him and he stepped back.

"All I was saying yes he does love you , but not in a way that keeps you satisfied and you know it. I mean is he the only guy you have ever been with? This is the time of your life why waste it? You are 23 Hanna not 43 with 5 kids , you should be allowed to have fun. " Caleb said and she looked down as tears began to spring from her eyes.

"You should go. I'll tell Sean that you weren't hungry." Hanna said softly and he nodded picking up the pastry and coffee.

"If you want to talk I will be in the woods tonight." Caleb said and Hanna nodded.

**Later that afternoon**

Hanna headed to Sean's office and lightly tapped on the door. As she opened it. Sean was staring at papers on his desk. He had barely left his office all day except to get food and go to the bathroom. He was focused on the one thing he shouldn't have on their anniversary and Hanna was mad enough that she was considering going to see Caleb if he didn't pay attention to her soon.

"Hey Hanna-Banana whats up?" He said not making eye contact with Hanna and she walked over to him and started kissing his neck but he shrugged his shoulders leaning away from a very unpleased Hanna.

"I was just wondering what time you made reservations for since it is already 6." Hanna asked sitting on his desk.

"Oh I was thinking we could order in tonight. Since I have Wednesday service early tomorrow morning. " He told me and Hanna shook her head in disbelievement.

"Well it is our anniversary ." Hanna told him for the second time today. Yet he didn't seem fazed at all.

"I know , I just thought it would be easier if we moved it until Friday. " Sean to Hanna and she stomped away.

"Fine I will go out without you. " Hanna yelled and dressed into a pair of jeans and flannel shirt as she curled her hair as opposed to her straight hair that Sean liked.

She put some coffee into a thermos and also some water and some cranberries and nuts.

If fat camp taught her anything it was that you can survive off of nuts and water and still stay energized. She also packed some clothes and essentials that she might need.

Hanna went to Sean's office again and this time didn't knock before she entered. He looked only at his papers. She then walked over and grabbed the pieces of papers in front of his eyes.

"This is your last chance Sean. I will walk out that door with or without you. If you aren't in the car with me to go to the Grille in 5 minutes. Don't expect to see my car again." Hanna told him and he looked her in the eye.

"Hanna Banana there is no need for this non-sense. We have all the time in the world to go out. " Sean said but she didn't budge.

"I am going now. I have a bag in the car . I will need it if your ass isnt in the car in 5 minutes." Hanna said as she turned her heels with the papers still in hand as she walked out of the house slamming the door.

She got into the car and turned it on blasting the radio and after 5 minutes she didn't beleive that Sean was going to let her leave like that so she waited for another few minutes before she sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." She said as Hanna pulled out of the driveway and Sean watched the leaving lights from his office not realizing the mistake he made.

Hanna drove for about 20 minutes before she got to the entrance of the woods from her old friend Alison's house. She walked around with her filled backpack and flashlight for about 10 minutes before she spotted a fire and tent. As Hanna got closer she saw Caleb sitting there eating a smore.

"Hey there." Hanna said leaning against a tree and he looked up and smirked at her.

"Hey , where is the hubby? " Caleb asked as Hanna sat down next to him.

"He is probably looking for these." Hanna said as she held up Sean's papers.

"Wow I didn't know the little miss could be a bad-ass" Caleb smiled and leaned into her ear whispering and Hanna turned her head to look at him and leaned in as well. Their lips barely touched as Hanna pulled away.

"I'll show you bad-ass." Hanna said as she threw the papers into the fire and kissed Caleb again.

**Epilogue . 3 years later **

"Are you sure your mom knows we are coming?" Caleb asked Hanna as they drove up to her former church in his car. The two of them have been dating for the last few years and Caleb proposed 2 months ago when Tom and Ashley came to visit to announce their re-engagement as well.

"I am sure. I mean the wedding is in a few hours and I told her we would meet her here early. I have the bouquets . We can get changed in the bathrooms. " Hanna said and Caleb smiled.

"Is that all we can do?" Caleb asked as he parked the car and kissed Hanna as she shook her head giggling.

"Well it is a holy church and we aren't married." Hanna giggled as she got out of the car. Caleb got out of the car as well popping the trunk and helped Hanna with the boxes of bouquets.

The couple smiled as they walked into the church and Hanna had memories rush through her of her own extravagant wedding and she shook them off.

Hanna put them down on the altar and sat down on the steps and Caleb joined her. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"This will be us in a few months. " Caleb said and he kissed her again , both of them were happy... but a pair of eyes watching them from his office wasn't

* * *

><p>So basically all the girls are in ruts of relationships with problems. All the girls don't know each other but know Alison some how.<p>

The relationship problem Hanna had with Sean was that they were bored and didn't care about losing each other.

Basically the title means every one of them aren't in happy homes and not in love. But they don't know each other directly.


End file.
